


Moon in the lining of your skin

by beautifulwhensarcastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/pseuds/beautifulwhensarcastic
Summary: Sharon makes a mistake and becomes a prisoner of the enemy pack. As if that wasn't bad enough, her captor - James Barnes, affects her in unexpected ways.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a drabble on tumblr then evolved. The plan is to write even more of it - I mean, there already is more because the story calls out to me, I just don't know when exactly it will be posted. Which is why for now I tag it as a oneshot.

„Leave.” His command comes out soft, but it sends all of the bloodthirsty spectators scrambling away in a hurry.

Sharon's first instinct is to back away. It's rooted deep within her, that pull which responds to the hierarchy bestowed on them by genetics. But she spent enough time hardening her control to fight the urge.

Fists clenching at her sides, she stands her ground. Even as he moves towards and his scent abrades her senses.

For a beta Barnes' power is beyond astonishing. Strong, fast and deadly, possibly more than any enforcer among the Northern packs. He commands respect and fear.

The fact he's also ruggedly handsome has got him a wide pool of devotees eager to present and bare their throats in submission.

Sharon's sure he enjoys the fuck, but from what she knows he hasn't claimed anyone.

„Got yourself in quite a predicament, sweetheart.” He drawls out, circling her.

His scent is the freshest wave she has smelled for the past few days – a sharp, cold shiver thrusting her out of the pit of dulled, sweaty human odor she's been hiding in recently. Blending in murky scents of humans helped her mask her own scent, but it came with a price of suffering that bland, nauseous stench.

„You were too hasty. Have we taught you nothing?” With a tut, Bucky stops in front of her.

Sharon sneers, all semblance of previously shown vulnerability wiped away.

„Considering I killed two of yours I'd say the lessons paid off.” She tilts her chin defiantly.

Surprisingly, he grins. It's a flash of charm Sharon witnessed many times. Back when she was still safe in Pierce's territory. There's something dangerous to his smile, too. Has it always been with a hint of a threat, Sharon doesn't know; she's never been on the receiving end of it.

But it sends a thrill down her spine.

It spreads in a hot wave through her belly and down to her thighs.

She clenches them and presses her fingernails into her skin to cut through that pleasant haze – a trick learned from her sister.

„You were good. Not _enough_ , though.” Smile disappears from Bucky's face and suddenly he seems much taller, and broader. More scary up close than Sharon remembers.

But she's mastered the stoic indifference for half of her life, putting that mask on is a flick of a switch. She doubts it will fool Barnes into believing she's not scared of him for long, but it's all she has for now. Until she gets a moment to think of the best way out of here.

Sharon's not naive to think she can make it out all alone. However, if she manages to break outside at least the rescue party could meet her halfway.

That there will be someone coming for her she's certain of.

Bucky expects it too, she thinks.

He wouldn't hold her in his own quarters otherwise. She'd be either locked up in one of the cells, or dragged straight in front of Pierce. Keeping her as bait right where he can watch her himself, Barnes makes an obvious statement he's out for those who come to her aid.

Then again, it seems too predictable. Very unlike him.

Though most praise his combat skills and brute force, Barnes is one of the smartest men she knows. Cunning, too. He's managed to stay in Pierce's good graces while playing his own games under the alpha's nose.

„You shouldn't have been out there on your own.” Bucky frowns at her.

She'd take it for concern, if he wasn't an enemy.

It reminds Sharon of Steve's disapproving glare. Bucky's words, however, sound more like Peggy's. She wouldn't be mad Sharon was scouting, only that she went without backup. Sharon's big sister always supported doing whatever the hell she wanted, as long as it was thought-out.

„Because an omega needs protection from the big, bad world?” Sharon snorts.

He advances so fast Sharon has no time to brace herself. Instead she backs away.

Step for step, Barnes follows until her back hits the wall and he has he trapped. She swings at him. With the cutest, feral sound he's ever heard.

Bucky catches her hand with ease, wrapping his fingers tightly around her wrist. He leans forward, holding himself back from fully pressing into her body. Sharon barely refrains from turning her head to the side when he puts his free hand on the wall beside it. It'd be too submissive; too inviting.

„Your designation has little to do with it.” Bucky nuzzles the hollow beneath her ear. „Though you do smell tempting,” he adds with a purr.

And _fuck_ it does things to her.

He pulls back enough to catch her gaze. „You're a Carter.”

The bounty for Sharon's head is impressive, but it's merely a chunk of what's offered for Peggy. Or for Rogers.

Though she's sure Pierce wants to hold onto any omega of Carters' royal bloodline, having her is a means to get his paws on the one who truly undermined his power. Peggy.

„Then you know we rarely do what we're told!”

With a snarl, she knees him in the groin then decks him with a solid right hook that has Barnes stumbling back two steps.

There's blood on his bottom lip. Slowly, he wipes it with the tips of his fingers. He doesn't lunge after her, much to his inner wolf's dismay. Everything inside him strains, screams to fight and chase.

Mostly to chase.

Sharon's smart enough not to run. If she made a move for it, Bucky wouldn't be able to control the wolf. The outcome could literally _bite_ them.

Taught to use opponent's distraction, Sharon attacks again. She's no match for him in an even fight, but with a few dirty tricks up her sleeve she can damage his pretty face and disable him for a moment long enough to give herself a head start.

But she's never even sparred with Bucky.

He's nearly as fast as Steve. And more of a boulder than the alpha – most of her punches bounce off of him, making little to no impact.

Sharon manages to scratch his pretty face, a minor gash that will heal within minutes.

When she throws a kick at him, he catches her knee over his elbow. With a swing of his leg he knocks her off balance and brings her down on the floor.

Barnes wraps a hand around Sharon's throat, clenching it enough to make her freeze.

She's reasonable, Sharon tells herself. It has to be the threat of death that has her yielding, not the surge of heat the weight of Barnes' body on top of her suddenly causes.

A Carter's mind is a sharp weapon, but her body is still ruled by the wolf. And the bitch is fucking delighted with the press of a dominant wolf between her splayed thighs. She barely manages to quell the need to roll her hips against his.

Sharon wonders if this is what Peggy meant when she said she was unable to not respond to Steve, despite being the most resilient omega.

As the firstborn and an omega of the Carter clan, Peggy's future was already decided on the day of her birth. She'd mate with the pack's alpha (and possibly murder him after the ceremony, because everyone knew how much Peggy hated Pierce's son and future alpha, Jack).

No one expected a very pragmatic, dutiful Peggy to fall for an orphaned, low in hierarchy beta.

Maybe it wouldn't happen if Steve remained a weakling beta the pack took him for. But the scrawny boy started filling out more than just in muscles. His power grew rapidly. Sharon never paid much attention to his scent back then, but the fact Peggy couldn't stay away from him was enough indication of his alpha potential.

Then Peggy's heat came and everything got fucked.

Sharon's heat isn't due for another month or two, yet her body warms up beneath Bucky. Only her face remains hardened, grey eyes flashing anger.

„Easy now,” Bucky says softly. She's thankful he doesn't purr anymore, or her resilience would crumble.

He's inches above her, tips of his hair tickle Sharon's cheek. It elicits a hazy thought of other parts of her body where she could feel it; or the scratch of his stubble.

„Let go of me!” She hisses, trying to twist away.

To Sharon's surprise, Barnes moves off of her. Swiftly, he picks her up before she has a chance to reject his help and stands her on her feet. He grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back enough to bare her throat.

„Behave,” he growls.

Her inner wolf drops into immediate attention. An impossible reaction to a beta's order.

Lick of fear spikes Sharon's blood hotter. Responding to sexual attraction was one thing, but for the omega to comply to a snap of an order...

„If you cause ruckus, the word of your capture will reach Pierce sooner than I'd like.” He lets go of her and steps away.

Sharon eyes him warily as he moves across the room.

Barnes is Pierce's enforcer, a beast on a leash. Keeping secrets from his alpha, especially secrets of this caliber, is more than suspicious. It's also hard to do within a pack. She assumes Barnes' people who brought her here won't peep a word about her whereabouts without his explicit permission, scared of him more then of their alpha.

It gives away the changes in dynamics within the pack, which were meticulously hidden. Sharon wonders if Pierce is aware of Barnes' growing power, or does he choose to ignore it as long as he remains loyal.

Honestly, she wasn't sold on said loyalty.

Barnes finds her useful. To his own gains. Giving her to Pierce would serve nothing but to placate a blown ego of the alpha, pointless if looked at from a wider perspective.

„I won't tell you where they are.” Sharon crosses her arms over her chest.

„I know.” Bucky nods, sliding behind a big, oak desk. He sits down in a chair and opens a sleek, black laptop. „I have no need for it. A true alpha doesn't leave his pack members behind.”

He's sure they will come for her. Sharon considers arguing, but Barnes is too smart to believe any of the lies she tells him about Steve Rogers.

He also knows Steve too well to doubt he'll come for Sharon.

Not only is she his mate's sister, but – like Barnes said – she's Rogers' pack now. Steve's too protective to fight down the urge to save his people. Too true of an alpha.

Something Pierce and his kin had killed inside of them long ago. Sharon's not sure Pierce would risk his life even for his own son.

„A pack member is ready to lay their life for the alpha.”

At Sharon's words Bucky slowly looks up. Her promise isn't a fervent outburst. It's a vow which he can respect.

„Until that moment arrives, no harm will come your way.” He replies softly.

It strokes a string inside her, a pleasant hum spreading to the very tips of Sharon's fingers.

She hopes Steve kills Barnes, for she fears what could become of her otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Naivety was never a trait that could be associated with Sharon. Not even as an innocent kid. At times she seemed more grounded and cynical than her older sister.

So she doesn't fool herself thinking there's anything useful in Barnes' office which she could find. He wouldn't keep Sharon here with him if there was a chance for that.

Still, she wanders along the bookcases, trailing a finger over each cover. All in good condition, perhaps never read. There aren't many trinkets, not a single photo or a piece of memory. It's easy to take it as lack of attachment – a face of emotionless soldier.

Sharon knows better.

Bucky is highly competent, but he never lacked that emotional core. She remembers the flash of panic on his face when Steve made it clear they were running away from Pierce's territory. To this day she doesn't understand why James didn't follow.

That he was shaken and hurt was clear in his eyes that night. Bucky Barnes had a loving heart.

Though, perhaps it's changed over the years.

No, the office is merely a facade. A tool to showcase that which he wants others to see. Illusion which fools eagerly believe to be truth. The only real thing about Barnes in this space is his scent.

Aggravating, earthy, skin-soaking scent.

„Are you hungry?” Bucky's casual question takes her by surprise.

Sharon turns around so sharply she bumps the cabinet. Bucky's gaze flicks to the wobbling items on the shelves then back to her. If he's amused, he doesn't show it openly – his face neutral.

„You're pacing.” He points out.

She wants to deny it, if only out of spite, but realizes he's right. A moment ago she skimmed the titles on the far bookcase, now found herself in the other corner of the office.

Tension wasn't a surprise in the trap she found herself in, but the fact she lost awareness of it is.

„I could eat something.” Sharon admits, rubbing her arms to rid of a sudden chill.

Starving herself won't prove any point. Besides, she needs all the energy in case an opportunity to escape presents. Or a rescue party comes barging in.

It wasn't a risk either. If Barnes wanted her dead, he wouldn't do it by poison.

Though a spike of anxiety pulses in her limbs with the need to move, to fucking do something, Sharon sits down on a couch by the window. Buttery soft leather provides a surprising comfort, but it doesn't help settling her down.

As Bucky picks up a phone and orders someone to bring food, Sharon looks through the window.

There's a light right outside of the office, a ground panel in a minimalistic garden patch, but further away there's only darkness. Thick trees, unknown trails. Traps, too.

She knows his place is surrounded by deep woods. It's also close to a steep cliff, ensuring there's only one side from which a potential enemy could attack. Sharon's a good swimmer, but it doesn't matter for if she chose to jump off the cliff she'd shatter on spiked rocks at the bottom.

If she managed to flee this room, she'd have to cut through the woods. Undoubtedly swarmed with sentinels on Barnes' orders. Hard to assess how many. Some she could outsmart, some even beat.

If Barnes took chase after her, though, she'd be doomed.

When the thought of being chased, and _caught_ , ignites a spark that sizzles through her body, Sharon realizes she's dangerously close to losing more than her own life.

A redhead woman brings in a tray of food. Sharon doesn't recognize her, so she must be a new addition to the pack.

Or a member of Bucky's inner circle, hiding in the backgrounds to not draw Pierce's direct attention.

There's definitely more to her than a housekeeping role.

She places the tray on a small table in front of Sharon, her expression blank. She says something in Russian as she strides out, hips swaying just enough to distract. Bucky replies as smoothly, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Sharon wonders if they fuck.

Quickly shaking off that thought, because she doesn't- shouldn't care, she reaches for a sandwich and bites into it with a growl.

She feels Barnes' gaze on her, perhaps intrigued by unladylike behavior from a royal Carter.

It's for the best that he thinks she's just so hungry and pissed at the situation she found herself in than realize Sharon's inner wolf was being a jealous bitch.

It's this space, she tells herself. Being trapped with his scent permeating everything.

Earthy and woody, trapping in false comfort. It reminded of a rain soaked moss and warm, dark ground she could clench her fingers on. Inviting to lay in it, to-

"Hope it's to your liking." Barnes' voice snaps her from a haze her wolf mind wandered too willingly into.

"Your cook did fine." Sharon replies stiffly. She reaches for a cup and chases a bite down with a sip of sweet, hot tea. "Though I doubt it's her full time job."

A corner of Bucky's mouth curves. It doesn't make him look any less dangerous.

"Perceptive." His gaze stays on her.

Long and attentive enough to make the chewing and swallowing harder. Sharon's pulse quickens, her muscles locking in. It feels as if a predator was assessing his prey.

Intent on something other than killing.

It takes a lot of Sharon's willpower to stay in place, keep her breath even. Instinct drives her to run.

Away or towards him? She doesn't have an answer. Hell, she's terrified of that answer.

To her relief, Barnes returns his attention to his laptop. She finishes her meal staring at the window, thinking how much would it cut her up if she jumped through it. Her body heals fast, but dozens of slashes slows down the strongest of wolves.

Perhaps, if she attempted escape a few times, it would distract the guards enough that a rescue party had a greater chance coming in. Then again, he might tighten security. Or, angered, report her to Pierce despite his previous plan.

It's hard to gauge the outcome when she doesn't know the game Bucky is playing.

That he's leading one she has no doubt.

If Steve's the main aim of it, she's not so sure anymore.

Bucky could use her as bait. Get Steve, maybe even Peggy, then deliver their merry band to Pierce. Reinforcements would help ensure that result. Yet he didn't alarm his alpha.

That fact, Sharon thinks, she could work with. Figuring out Bucky's plan is impossible, not with how smart he is about guarding himself and choosing his words. But his decision directly influences her situation.

It means only Bucky's people are on the perimeter. That's still quite a few trained people, but not a crushing number it'd be with the rest of Pierece's goons.

Moreover, there's no alpha to overpower her.

Not that Barnes had much difficulty doing that himself, but there are ways to lead a beta in circles before his bulky frame cages her.

„You're agitated”. Bucky notes.

Sharon frowns, her head snapping up. It's only now she realizes her foot tapping against the floor, fingers drumming a fast rhythm over her knee.

Usually she's more aware of her ticks. She should be in control of them especially now. Bucky might play a disinterested asshole, too busy with work to mind her, yet he proved his attention's zeroed on her.

A part of Sharon likes the focus. It meant he either finds her intriguing, or a potential threat. She hopes for the latter. The wolf inside her preens at the former.

Sharon is smart. She can be dangerous. Only a fool would underestimate her simply because she's a woman, an omega at that.

„I'm a prisoner. Locked and unsure of what's to come.” She regards Bucky with an icy, patronizing glare – a Carter original. „Of course I'm agitated.”

Barnes doesn't even squirm under that look, though there have been cockier men who faltered in their stance when met with Carter's stare. Usually a second before they got flattened down. Bucky stays unimpressed, only his lips twitch.

_The bastard is amused._

„Since you won't be released, nor informed of my plans, I suggest you adjust.” He says with a smirk. „For starters, you can get some rest.”

She's up before she realizes her body moving. Hands fisted at her side, she barely stops herself from lunging at him again.

„I'm not going to sleep in the enemy's lair.” Sharon sneers.

Bucky stops typing. Slowly, he looks up at her; his gaze caressing every inch of her body. No, it's not a caress, but a scratch that lures out Sharon's inner wolf.

„You're not _yet_ in my lair, Sharon.” He says – voice slow and raspy like thick mead.

It punches her with heat.

A thrill that magnifies into a hot wave that rolls across her body to pool low in her abdomen. _No_ , Sharon feels a thud of dread at the sudden arousal. Even if she finds Bucky attractive, she shouldn't react as strongly.

Not to a beta.


End file.
